harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Quidditch
thumb|right|250px|Match de Quidditch opposant [[Équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor|Gryffondor à Serpentard. ]] Le Quidditch est un célèbre sport du monde des sorciers et également l'un de leurs sports favoris. Il s'agit d'un jeu sur balai, vieux de mille ans et qui consiste en l'opposition de deux équipes de sept joueurs, chacun ayant son rôle à jouer. Les vainqueurs d'un match sont ceux ayant le plus de points à la fin d'une partie. Histoire Origine thumb|left|215px|Les [[marais de Queerditch.]] C'est au qu'apparaissent dans les marais de Queerditch les premières mentions de sorciers jouant à ce qui semble être une version rudimentaire du Quidditch. Gertie Keddle, une sorcière de l'époque qui vivait en bordure des marais, raconte dans son journal la présence de « maudits rustres » se lançant une grosse boule de cuir - le prototype du Souafle - les uns aux autres avant de l'envoyer sur les arbres aux deux bouts des marais. Quelques jours plus tard, Gertie écrit que « ces ânes » ont maintenant deux lourdes pierres - ancêtres des Cognards - qui volent autour d'eux dans le but de les faire tomber de leurs balais. Une lettre envoyée un siècle plus tard par Goodwin Kneen à son cousin Olaf permet d'assister aux premières modifications qu'a subi le jeu en une centaine d'années : s'étant répandu à travers tout le royaume, le jeu est connu sous le nom de « Kwidditch » et il existe un poste de « pourchasseur », sans doute l'ancêtre du poursuiveur. On y fait également mention du « Cognoir » et de trois tonneaux attachés sur des pieux à chaque extrémité du terrain en guise de buts. Apparition du Vif d'or En 1269, le chef du Conseil des sorciers Barberus Bragge vient assister à un match de « Cuaditch » en apportant avec lui un vivet doré en cage et annonce qu'il offrirait une récompense de cent cinquante Gallions - soit plus d'un million de Gallions actuels - au joueur qui parviendrait à attraper l'oiseau pendant la rencontre. Le lâcher du vivet cause alors un véritable désordre sur le terrain : tous les joueurs se mettent à la poursuite du vivet sans s'occuper du Souafle, les gardiens abandonnent leur poste et les spectateurs repoussent systématiquement le pauvre vivet lorsque celui-ci tente de s'enfuir du terrain. Outrée, Modesty Rabnott descend sur le terrain et demande l'arrêt du jeu, mais Barberus lui rit au nez et lui jette la cage vide du vivet. Modesty lance alors un sortilège d'Attraction pour s'emparer du vivet et se dépêche de sortir du terrain pour le libérer. Bientôt, des vivets dorés sont lâchés à chaque début de partie de Quidditch pendant laquelle un joueur, thumb|right|175px|[[Bowman Wright, inventeur du Vif d'or.]] à l'époque qualifié de chasseur, est spécialement chargé de son attrapage. Lorsque l'oiseau est tué, la partie prend fin et l'équipe du chasseur victorieux se voit attribuer cent cinquante points supplémentaires en souvenir des cent cinquante Gallions promis par Barberus Bragge. Vers le milieu du , le nombre de vivets diminue tellement que la nouvelle chef du Conseil des sorciers, Elfrida Clagg, en fait une espèce protégée et interdit ainsi son utilisation lors des parties de Quidditch. La recherche d'un substitut au vivet est mise en place et des équipes de Quidditch se mettent dans tout le pays à la recherche d'un oiseau de substitution. Toutefois, le remplaçant du vivet doré ne sera pas un oiseau mais une nouvelle balle enchantée conçue par un brillant ensorceleur de métaux originaire de Godric's Hollow, Bowman Wright. On considère que l'apparition de cette balle que Bowman appela le Vif d'or marque la fin du processus d'évolution du Quidditch, commencé trois siècles plus tôt dans les marais de Queerditch. Caractéristiques Terrain [[Fichier:Schéma terrain de Quidditch.jpg|thumb|left|225px|Schéma d'un terrain de Quidditch dans Le Noble Sport des sorciers.]] Le terrain de Quidditch a la forme d'un ovale de cent cinquante-deux mètres de longueur pour cinquante-cinq mètres de largeur.Dans la version française du livre Le Quidditch à travers les âges, la longueur du terrain est arrondie à cent cinquante mètres et la largeur présente une erreur de traduction, passant des cent quatre-vingt pieds (cinquante-cinq mètres) de large à seulement vingt-quatre mètres : « Zacharias Mumps describes the fourteenth-century pitch as oval-shaped, five hundred feet long, and a hundred and eighty feet wide ... » Au centre du terrain est tracé un petit cercle d'environ soixante centimètres de diamètre. À chaque extrémité du terrain se trouvent une zone de but composée de trois anneaux surmontés sur des poteaux d'environ une quinzaine de mètres de haut, chacun à une hauteur légèrement différente : l'anneau du milieu est celui le plus haut, celui de droite est quelque peu en-dessous du niveau ce dernier, et l'anneau de gauche est encore un peu plus bas. Il arrive aussi que l'anneau de droite et de gauche soient à la même hauteur, mais toujours en-dessous de celui du milieu. (voir cette image et cette image) Il est conseillé de lancer des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu sur les terrains utilisés durablement. Joueurs Une équipe de Quidditch est composée de sept joueurs répartis en quatre rôles différents : *Poursuiveurs : au nombre de trois, les poursuiveurs se passent le Souafle et font gagner dix points à leur équipe à chaque fois qu'ils réussissent à marquer. *Gardien : a pour tâche d'empêcher les poursuiveurs adverses de marquer. Il ne peut pas sortir de la zone de but, excepté pour intimider les poursuiveurs adverses ou intercepter leurs tirs. *Batteurs : équipés de battes, le rôle des deux batteurs est de tenir éloigner les Cognards de leur équipe ou, au contraire, de les envoyer sur leurs adversaires. *Attrapeur thumb|right|200px|Les différents postes et balles au Quidditch. : l'attrapeur ne se concentre sur aucune autre balle de que le Vif d'or. Chaque équipe comprend un capitaine parmi ses joueurs. Balles *Souafle : grosse balle d'une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre et de couleur écarlate, le « Souafle de Pennifold » est ensorcelé de manière à tomber plus lentement lorsqu'un joueur le perd. *Cognards : ensorcelés pour foncer vers le joueur le plus proche d'eux et au nombre de deux par match, les Cognards sont faits de fer et font vingt-cinq centimètres de diamètre. *Vif d'or : le Vif d'or est une petite balle dorée de la taille d'une noix. Extrêmement rapide, sa capture par l'Attrapeur met fin au match et rapporte cent cinquante points à son équipe. Règles Les règles suivantes ont été établies par le Département des jeux et sports magiques : #Aucune restriction n'est imposée à l'altitude que peut atteindre un joueur durant un match ; en revanche, il lui est interdit de dépasser les limites du terrain. Si l'un des joueurs franchit ces limites, son équipe doit aussitôt donner le Souafle au camp adverse. #Le capitaine d'une équipe peut demander un « temps mort » en s'adressant à l'arbitre. C'est le seul moment où les joueurs ont le droit de mettre pied à terre au cours d'un match. Le temps mort peut atteindre deux heures si le jeu a déjà duré plus de douze heures. Si l'une des deux équipes ne revient pas sur le terrain à l'issue de ces deux heures, elle est aussitôt disqualifiée. #L'arbitre peut imposer des penalties à l'encontre de l'une des équipes. Le poursuiveur qui tire le penalty devra voler depuis le cercle central vers la surface de but. Tous les joueurs autres que le gardien de l'équipe adverse doivent se tenir à l'écart pendant le tir du penalty. #Le Souafle peut être arraché des mains du joueur qui le tient mais on ne peut en aucun cas saisir un joueur adverse par quelque partie du corps que ce soit. #En cas de blessure, il n'y aura pas de joueur remplaçant. L'équipe poursuivra le match sans le joueur manquant. #Il est permis de détenir une baguette magique sur le terrain à la condition qu'il n'en soit fait aucun usage, en quelque circonstance que ce soit, contre un joueur de l'équipe adverse, ou contre son balai, contre l'arbitre, contre l'une des balles, ou contre un spectateur. #Un match de Quidditch prend fin lorsque le Vif d'or a été attrapé, ou par consentement mutuel des capitaines des deux équipes. #Seul le poursuiveur en possession du Souafle a le droit de pénétrer dans la surface de but. Si plus d'un poursuiveur y est présent, le but est annulé. Fautes Le Département des jeux et sports magiques recense sept cent fautes possibles au Quidditch mais a toujours refusé de rendre cette liste publique de peur de donner des idées aux joueurs. Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de ces fautes ne peuvent être effectuées qu'avec l'aide d'une baguette magique, comme par exemple tenter de métamorphoser un joueur en putois. Parmi les dix pour cent restant, on peut citer des fautes telles que « mettre le feu au balai d'un joueur adverse », « taper sur le balai d'un adversaire avec une massue », « attaquer un joueur à coups de hache », décapiter un joueur à l'aide d'un glaive ou lâcher des chauves-souris vampires sur le terrain. Les fautes les plus communes ont un nom qui leur est propre : *Hochequeue thumb|right|200px|Un [[hochequeue.]] : saisir la queue d'un balai pour ralentir ou gêner un adversaire. *Boutenchoc : voler dans l'intention de provoquer une collision. *Croc-en-manche : accrocher le manche à balai d'un adversaire avec le sien pour l'obliger à changer de direction. *Tranchefoule : frapper un Cognard en direction de la foule, provoquant ainsi un arrêt de jeu pendant que les officiels se précipitent pour protéger les spectateurs. *Coudoyage : usage excessif des coudes contre un adversaire. *Rembarrage : faire passer une partie de son anatomie à travers un anneau de but pour repousser le Souafle. *Pognensac : avoir toujours la main sur le Souafle lorsqu'il traverse l'anneau de but. *Pique-Souafle : bricoler le Souafle. *Pincevif : toucher ou saisir le Vif d'or alors qu'on ne joue pas au poste d'attrapeur. *Tassebut : le fait pour plusieurs poursuiveurs d'entrer en même temps dans la surface de but. Figures *Attaque en faucon : les poursuiveurs sont disposés en triangle et volent ensemble vers le buts pour intimider les joueurs adverses. *Charge de Chelmodiston : consiste pour le poursuiveur en un saut de son balai, suivi d'un salto puis d'un tir vers les buts. *Défense en double batte : les deux batteurs frappent un Cognard en même temps. *Double huit : exécuté par le gardien, consiste à serpenter très vite entre les trois anneaux pour repousser le Souafle pendant un penalty. *Étoile de mer : figure de défense pendant laquelle le gardien se met en position horizontale et ne se tient à son balai plus que par une seule main et un pied. *Feinte de Porskoff : le poursuiveur avec le Souafle vole en chandelle pour bluffer les adversaires puis lâche la balle pour qu'un équipier la rattrape en-dessous de lui. *Feinte de Wronski : l'attrapeur fonce en piqué vers le sol, comme s'il avait vu le Vif d'or, puis remonte au dernier moment. Le but de cette feinte et d'être imité par l'attrapeur adverse, mais que lui ne se redresse pas à temps. *Fourberie de Finbourgh thumb|right|200px|Une [[fourberie de Finbourgh.]] : le poursuiveur lance le Souafle en l'air puis tente de marquer en tapant dedans avec son balai. *Passe arrière : difficile à exécuter avec précision, le poursuiveur doit lancer le Souafle par-dessus son épaule à un coéquipier placé derrière-lui. *Passe de Plumpton : l'attrapeur fait un écart de trajectoire pour s'emparer du Vif d'or avec la manche de sa robe. *Pince de Parkin : deux poursuiveurs encadrent un poursuiveur adverse tandis que le troisième lui fonce dessus tête baissée. *Plongeon de Dionysos : le poursuiveur lance le Soualfe en l'air avant de sauter à son tour de son balai pour frapper dans la balle en direction des anneaux. *Plongeon d'Orazio : le poursuiveur saute de son balai pour prendre le Souafle en plein vol à un adversaire avant d'atterrir sur son balai. *Revers de Cognard : frappe d'un batteur sur le Cognard avec un revers de la batte pour l'envoyer derrière lui. *Roulade du paresseux : mouvement à exécuter de manière soudaine, consiste à se rouler vers le bas pour éviter un Cognard, en restant suspendu au balai par les pieds et les mains. *Tacle transylvanien : faux coup de poing visant le nez de l'adversaire. *Tremblante de Woollongong : trajectoire en zizag du poursuiveur pour perturber les adversaires. *Vol de Sabryn : le poursuiveur fait une grande roue en sautant au-dessus d'un adversaire pour lui voler le Souafle. *Vol de Speelman : consister pour le poursuiveur à donner un coup de pied dans le Souafle lorsque celui-ci est tenu par un adversaire pour le récupérer. Compétitions *Championnat d'Europe de l'Est *Coupe d'Afrique *Coupe d'Europe *Coupe de la Ligue *Coupe de la Ligue des États-Unis *Coupe du Monde de Quidditch *Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons Équipes Équipes de Poudlard *Gryffondor *Poufsouffle *Serdaigle *Serpentard Équipes nationales Équipes locales Anecdotes *J.K. Rowling a eu l'idée d'inventer un sport pour les sorciers après une dispute avec son petit-ami de l'époque dans un hôtel de Manchester. Certains éléments du jeu, comme le nombre démesuré de points apporté par le Vif d'or, lui sont venus à l'esprit car elle sentait que cela serait frustrant pour les hommes.theguardian.com - J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - with annotations *En cherchant un nom pour ce sport, J.K. Rowling a écrit cinq pages de noms commençant par la lettre « Q » sur un bloc-notes avant d'écrire « Quidditch » et de s'en estimer satisfaite.Accio Quote! - J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *''Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit'' *'' '' *'' '' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter : Coupe du Monde de Quidditch'' *''Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Lieux= *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références de:Quidditch en:Quidditch es:Quidditch fi:Huispaus ja:クィディッチ nl:Zwerkbal no:Rumpeldunk pl:Quidditch ru:Квиддич zh:魁地奇 Catégorie:Quidditch Catégorie:Jeux sorciers Catégorie:Département des jeux et sports magiques